No te enfades!
by Princesita Paau
Summary: Bella ha hecho algo muy muy loco esta vez, cuando edward se fue de caza. esperemos que Edward no se enoje! OneShot


Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Hoy era el día, Edward se iba de caza, como todos los demás, por lo que me debería quedar en casa todo el día tratando de encontrar algo que hacer con mi patético día sin vampiros.

Compras…. Ugh NO! que estaba pensando

Podría hacer la cena para Charlie… no, cierto que se fue a pescar

Tal vez podría salir al cine a ver alguna película. Y tener la posibilidad de encontrarme con Mike o Jessica…. O Mike Y Jessica!! NI MUERTA

Que podía hacer para entretenerme. Algo que no sea peligroso ni arriesgado….

Pero de pronto, vi en la tele ese comercial y mis ojos se abrieron completamente…

mmm...… nunca lo había considerado, se que va a doler pero creo q valdrá la pena.

Rápidamente me fui a mi camión para dirigirme al centro comercial muy animadamente. Y no era porque iba a hacer compras…

Solo espero que Edward no se enfade mucho….

**EPov**

Hoy salía de mi casa, a cazar con toda mi familia, eso significaba que tenia que dejar a Bella por unos días. Sabia que tenia que cazar, pero me sentía devastado.

Ya hace un día que veníamos corriendo, estábamos por alguna parte de Canadá, tratábamos de cazar lo mas lejos de Forks que podamos.

Estaba cazando al segundo león de montaña, hasta que ya estaba satisfecho, no daba para mas.

Ya, al fin Despues de tanto tiempo separado de mi Bella, podríamos volver!

-NOO! – Alice grita fuertemente!

-Hombre, creo que me quede sordo – Emmett dice

Todos nos detuvimos y nos acercamos a Alice para ver que sucedía

-Alice que sucedió? – Jasper pregunto

-Oh? – ella dijo desconcertada

-Porque gritaste Alice? Esta todo bien? – Carlisle le pregunta

Alice, estaba actuando raro durante todo el viaje

-Ah, si si esta todo bien, no se preocupen – ella dijo poco confiada, pero una sonrisa malévola se le cruzo por el rostro.

-Claro si tu lo dices….

Que estará tramando…

Bueno si ella dijo que todo estaba bien, todo estará bien. Ahora solo me importaba era ver a Bella, que ya la extrañaba.

Era de noche, por lo que ella debe estar durmiendo, se suponía que se quedaba en nuestra casa todo el fin de semana.

Desde aquí ya se oían sus hermosos latidos.

Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación pero antes Alice me dijo "se racional" y se marcho antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería.

No le hice caso, y entre al cuarto.

Allí estaba mi hermosa y linda prometida. Si señor, prometida. Nos íbamos a casar dentro de un mes. Y luego la transformaría. Era un trato justo.

Había un aroma extraño en el cuarto, pero no pude averiguar que era.

Seguramente debe ser tanto tiempo fuera de Bella.

Me cambie de ropa y luego me acosté junto a ella, disfrutando de el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Luego de dos horas, comenzaba a amanecer, y la luz se filtraba por la ventana.

Bella se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días amor - le dije, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente

-Mmm, estas de vuelta! – y con eso se tiro sobre mi y me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Si vas a recibirme así cada vez, tratare de irme mas seguido – yo juguetonamente le dije.

-ay, lo siento, es que solo te extrañe mucho mucho!! – me dijo imitando la voz de una niña pequeña

No pude evitar sentir lo adorable que era Bella cuando actuaba así.

Por lo que actué por impulso. La besé con tanta pasión, que creo le estaba faltando el aire. Así que la deje respirar.

-Hey! Si sigues besándome de esa manera creo que voy a necesitar un respirador artificial

-Muy graciosa Bella

-Por supuesto que si

Y con eso se levanto de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera, la tome de la cintura y la recosté devuelta en la cama y le empecé a hacer cosquillas en sus costados.

Estaba riéndose como loca, cierto que era muuy cosquillosa.

Sonreía con ella, pero cuando note que se le levantaba la remera que tenia puesta, se le veía la clara piel de su cadera, pero en esa porción de piel expuesta pude ver algo ahí.

Me detuve abruptamente, y le levante la remera un poco mas para ver que tenia.

Lo que vi. me dejo sin aliento.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! QUE TIENES EN TU… EN TU PIEL!!!!

Allí, situado en su cadera, tenia un tatuaje.

-Uhh….. – Bella parecía haberse quedado sin habla

Me acerque para verlo mas de cerca, y vi que tenia un pequeño tatuaje con forma de corazón. Pero en el medio tenia escrito algo. Decía E&B Forever.

Levante la cara para ver su rostro, pero todo lo que vi allí era amor. Su tatuaje era una muestra de su amor por mi.

Estas enfadado conmigo – me pregunto en una pequeña voz. Suspire, le acaricie suavemente la mejilla

-No Bella, yo nunca podría estar enfadado contigo, bueno al principio si, pero me di cuenta que era muestra de tu amor, y me pareció dulce. Pero una advertencia no hubiera estado de más.

Me acerque a su oído

-También creo que es sexy. – y como lo esperaba, miro hacia abajo y se ruborizó

-Te amo preciosa

-Te amo también, Edward

Nos besamos suavemente, y luego ambos nos acostamos de vuelta en la cama. con su cabeza en mi pecho. Podría estar así para toda la eternidad.

Pero unas palabras se me vinieron a la cabeza…..

…..se racional…..se racional….

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

* * *

Bueno, les gusto?

Soy nueva así que porfa díganme si les gusto o no!

Acepto criticas constructivas!!

Love


End file.
